Stud mounted fasteners have existed for a number of years. One of their many uses is to mount the fasteners in a given area such that wires can be coupled thereto on extensions of the fasteners, typically via cable ties, and rerouted. The installation of these fasteners, however, has become difficult and commonly results in the extensions of the fastener being broken as a result of their use in applying torque to the fastener. What's more, torque is often over-applied to these fasteners causing them to be "stripped" and unuseable.